


Not Bad Boys

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rory weren't bad boys, but sometimes that's a <i>good</i> thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad Boys

They’d been swimming and the Doctor and Rory were laying out in the lounge chairs enjoying the warmth of the sun.

A shadow fell over them, a cool grey kiss as something blocked out the light. The Doctor opened one eye. Silence. Water lapped in the pool.

He reached over and jabbed Rory in the ribs with an elbow. “Hnf! What?” Rory opened both lazy eyes. His eyes darted side to side, and got larger. “Oh, hi.”

The Pond women were standing over them. Amy in a bright red bikini, River in a leathery slick black one piece. Both women were looking down at them with glittery bright eyes.

Rory and the Doctor looked at each other with trepidation. They could feel the water dripping off them from their swim, both feeling decidedly under-dressed in their boxer trunks.

“Uhm, something we can do for you ladies?” the Doctor ventured.

Amy and River looked at each other with bright, predatory grins. They turned back and raked the men, top to bottom with appreciative eyes.

Both men instinctively sucked in their guts.

Feeling very vulnerable, and suddenly very aware of pale limbs and general unbuffness, the men watched them. Inwardly squirming like worms on a hook.

The women’s grins got wider. They cocked their heads in identical ways, in opposite directions. Their eyes glimmered.

“Not bad boys,” they said in unison.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
